Pyscho Pass: Memorias de un Ejecutor
by BlueeBird
Summary: Cuando la ley no está de tu parte, la única opción es unirte a ella. Una pequeña historia que relata la experiencia de una chica que se vio obligada a trabajar para el Sistema Sibyl, aunque tuviera que traicionar sus ideales. ¿Logrará escapar de su condena con ayuda de los miembros de la Unidad 1? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 "Primera impresión"

Cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió una chica de rostro ufano y ojos grandes entró en la habitación. Su aspecto era simple y aunque sonreía con amabilidad, me fue imposible responderle de la misma forma. "Inspectora Akane Tsunemori", dijo con una reverencia leve. En ese momento me pareció que la mujer frente a mis ojos era débil, algo ingenua, mientras sus ojos grandes y marrones me tragaban entera, esperando una respuesta.

"Mucho gusto" dije apenas, y con manos temblorosas tomé otro cigarrillo del paquete que tenía en la mesa metálica. Las palmas me sudaban, el estómago me ardía, el corazón me latía sin control y las dudas empezaban brotar en el fondo de mi cabeza ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? había pasado meses preparándome para ese momento, la decisión estaba tomada, necesitaba convertirme en un Ejecutor y no era ese el momento para empezar a tener segundos pensamientos.

"Debo asumir que estás al tanto de tus circunstancias" dijo la inspectora, mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa y desplegaba un holograma en el dispositivo de su muñeca; mi fotografía apareció en el plasma transparente y una lista de datos se mostró de manera automática en la pantalla verdosa.

"Sí" dije simplemente, con la cabeza punzándome en la parte derecha. "Aunque sigo esperando que me digan que puedo volver a casa" me aventuré a bromear, interrumpiendo lo que sea que la inspectora estaba a punto de decir. Mi voz debió sonar esperanzada y triste, porque su expresión cambió de amable a lastimosa, como si estuviera viendo a un perro herido en medio de la calle.

"Es imposible, lo siento" dijo con genuina pena, y dentro de mi algo se quebró, como un vaso de cristal que se resbala de las manos y aterriza en el suelo duro, era probablemente mi esperanza, aunque a decir verdad no quedaba mucho de ella. "La sentencia del sistema Sibyl es irrefutable y a pesar de que tu caso es especial, lo único que podemos ofrecerte es formar parte del Departamento de Seguridad, es eso o cumplir tu sentencia en confinamiento", añadió.

Tsunemori guardó silencio unos segundos, como esperando una respuesta encabritada de mi parte o algún insulto, quizá un último argumento que refutara que ellos estaban mal y que yo estaba bien, que debían dejarme ir, pero a esas alturas ya no había nada que refutar, los argumentos se me habían agotado, los insultos, los juramentos, las lágrimas, ya no había nada; lo había dejado todo en aquella celda maldita que casi me volvió loca, en los tribunales, en cada acuerdo que mis abogados trataron de cerrar sin éxito.

Mi caso era especial porque no era una hija de Sibyl, pero estaba en su casa y ante sus ojos y el de sus defensores, yo era una delincuente, así que no tenía derecho a réplica. En un año había perdido todo lo que había logrado en mi vida, mis títulos, mi rango, mi credibilidad. En ese país de aclamada libertad no era nadie, solo un nombre más en el registro de delincuentes.

Aun así, prefería esa sentencia de muerte que pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada con mis propios demonios y al final no tuve razón suficiente para negarme, así que la inspectora continuó leyendo mi expediente.

"Tus habilidades nos serán de mucha ayuda, estoy segura de que disfrutarás ser parte del equipo" dijo con voz condescendiente, como para romper la tensión que se había formado entre nosotras en menos de un minuto. La observé en silencio unos minutos sin decir nada, pensando con amargura que aquel tono de compasión era casi una falta de respeto para mí; no había forma de que alguien como ella pudiera comprender ni por error lo que yo estaba viviendo, lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses. Su rostro infantil me pareció insoportable y no pude evitar irritarme por ello.

"Supongo que podré adaptarme" respondí, con un tono más rudo del que pretendía. "Pero jamás lo disfrutaré, de eso estoy segura". Tsunemori volvió a sonreír tímidamente y sin nada que agregar se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Solo falta tu valoración física, la doctora Karanomori se encargará de eso" dijo. "Luego podrás conocer al resto de la Unidad".

"¿Eso es todo?".

"Por ahora, sí".

"Bien...".

Después de mi encuentro con la inspectora todo pasó muy rápido. Me trasladaron del centro de internamiento mental al cuartel general del Departamento de Seguridad. A pesar de los protocolos y la excesiva seguridad, todo se realizó conforme a lo planeado. Solo me dediqué a seguir órdenes, de agentes que me hablaban sin verme a la cara o de drones cuyas expresiones caricaturescas me erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Incluso años después no podía tolerar estar cerca de ellos, me hacían sentir incómoda y aterrada, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño macabro.

La doctora Karanomori resultó ser muy distinta de como lo imaginé, cuando entró a la sala de observaciones llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios colorados con lápiz labial. No parecía el tipo de persona que le importara mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo y la verdad es que no lo hacía, sin embargo fue amable y efusiva como si estuviese saludando a una vieja amiga.

"¿Practicas algún deporte, Nagano?" me preguntó mientras escaneaba mi cuerpo desde los monitores de la sala.

"No", respondí.

"Tus huesos están demasiado desgastados para alguien de tu edad" dijo soltando una nube de humo que me llegó hasta el rostro, en realidad no me molestó, había pasado más de 24 horas sin probar tabaco y mi cuerpo exigía nicotina.

"No lo sé", dije.

"Creciste en Francia ¿cierto?" prosiguió, alejándose de los ordenadores. Luego se tumbó en el sofá y me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Me sentí bastante invadida cuando hizo aquello, así que desvié la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar sintiéndome repentinamente abochornada.

"Vivimos ahí durante 10 años, luego mi madre volvió a casarse y nos mudamos a América" dije, ya sin tanta pena, extrañamente derrotada, Shion tenía ese efecto en las personas, como si pudiera ver a través de uno sin problema alguno, como si no pudieras engañarla aunque lo intentaras mil veces. Con ella no valía la pena tratar de levantar barreras.

"¿Tu papá es japonés?" siguió interrogando y me hizo un ademán indicando que podía volver a vestirme, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo hice rápidamente, sin verla a los ojos.

"No, mi padrastro lo era, tomé su apellido cuando decidió casarse con mamá", respondí. "Está muerto, así que en realidad no importa" agregué. Habían pasado meses desde mi última conversación con mi madre, la noticia de que había sido internada en un centro mental la había destrozado, aún no le había confesado mi decisión de convertirme en Ejecutor y a decir verdad, no planeaba hacerlo.

"Lamento que estés lejos de casa" agregó Karanomori, inmersa en la espiral de humo que brotaba de la punta de su cigarrillo. "Procura dormir bien y no meterte en problemas ¿de acuerdo?", luego me giñó un ojo y se ocupó en cualquier otra cosa.

"Karanomori, necesito al nuevo ejecutor", dijo alguien desde un altavoz y el corazón me dio un vuelco; la voz sonaba apresurada y molesta, parecía un hombre, algo había ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Egoísmos y soberbia"

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido; a decir verdad, no terminaba de entender mi trabajo o lo que tenía permitido hacer y lo que no. La inspectora Tsunemori me había dado una explicación rápida de cómo usar un Dominator y sin agregar más detalles me pidió conservar la calma y seguir sus órdenes.

"Lamento que tu primer día tenga que ser así" dijo, mientras se cubría con una chaqueta azul y preparaba su arma. "No te arriesgues demasiado", agregó. Eché un vistazo rápido al dispositivo en mis manos y me pareció increíble que algo como aquello fuera capaz hacer tanto daño. A simple vista parecía más una especie de juguete sofisticado que un arma letal.

Una gota fría aterrizó en mi mejilla y me hizo volver a la realidad, la lluvia nocturna comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros. Había mucho ajetreo en la calle, con drones del Departamento de Seguridad impidiendo el acceso a la gente que transitaba cerca y otros agentes llegando a la escena del crimen. Eché un vistazo rápido a los demás miembros de la Unidad que se me había asignado. Uno de ellos me observaba a la distancia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, parecía el más joven de todos. Su peinado alocado y la tranquilidad con la que manejaba la situación me hicieron pensar que llevaba tiempo siendo Ejecutor. A su lado estaba otro hombre, pero a diferencia del primero, sus rasgos delataban un par décadas más encima; él también me regaló una expresión cálida como si quisiera hacerme sentir bienvenida, pero no lo era, o por lo menos así me lo hizo saber el inspector al mando de la operación que como un torbellino comenzó a dar órdenes a todos con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Despierta, únete al resto y solo haz lo que te indique" me dijo, con la vista clavada en el holograma que salía del dispositivo en su muñeca. Sus ojos a penas y eran visibles detrás de sus anteojos de montadura cuadrada y los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre su rostro.

Comprendía que un Ejecutor no recibía más respeto que el de un perro entrenado, pero aun así, había algo en él que me hacía pensar que mi presencia realmente le irritaba.

"No le agradas a Ginoza, por el momento es mejor que solo sigas sus órdenes" dijo alguien tras de mí haciéndome dar un leve salto por la impresión. Me di la media vuelta y lo encaré; era un hombre alto, con cabello alborotado y una expresión de completa indiferencia. A pesar de su intimidante aspecto parecía amable.

"Todavía no he hecho nada para desagradarle" respondí simplemente y él sonrió mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"Todavía", respondió. "Has causado algo de alboroto por aquí ¿sabes?, además dijiste que harías caer a Sibyl si tuvieras la oportunidad. Tratándose de Gino, has hecho más que suficiente".

"Kougami-San, Nagano- San. Por aquí por favor" nos interrumpió la inspectora Tsunemori, impidiéndome dar una respuesta al chico del cigarrillo.

"Nuestro objetivo se encuentra en la octava planta de este complejo de apartamentos. Las cámaras de seguridad indican que se trata de Hiroki Jun, un empresario de renombre en la industria de telecomunicaciones. Su hue se oscureció tres niveles desde el día de ayer y recibimos una notificación esta mañana" informó la inspectora con voz clara aunque suave.

"Un denunciante anónimo alertó al Departamento de Seguridad que hace tres días se le vio llegar acompañado de un menor de edad, su identidad no aparece en la base de datos de Sibyl y analizando el aspecto del chico intuimos que podría indicar que se trata de un extranjero..." añadió Ginoza con su cara estoica. El rostro ausente y serio de un niño con piel morena y ojos negros apareció en los hologramas de todos; el estómago comenzó a molestarme al comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello.

"¿Estamos tratando con esa clase de enfermo?", inquirió el chico de cabello anaranjado. "Tch, desagradable".

"Se le ha enviado una notificación de que está siendo vigilado por las autoridades, si su coeficiente criminal aumenta un par de puntos más, ya saben qué hacer, pero es prioridad resguardar la vida del menor, así que actúen con cautela", ordenó Ginoza. Todos asintieron sin decir más y comenzaron a alejarse rumbo al edificio.

Me quedé parada un momento mientras el equipo se organizaba, el chico joven de antes, Kagari era su nombre, iría con el viejo de cara amable, Masaoka, directo al departamento del inculpado. Mientras que el chico del cigarrillo y una chica de rostro altivo y cabello negro atado en una coleta, echarían un vistazo a los alrededores.

"¿Vienes?", me preguntó Kougami y debí lucir asustada porque luego añadió: "Estarás bien, quédate con nosotros y no hagas nada", pero lo que yo tenía no era miedo, sino dudas.

"¿Qué pasará si el coeficiente criminal del chico rebasa los límites?", pregunté mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarlos. La lluvia y el viento me calaron los huesos y me cerré el abrigo hasta la barbilla tratando de obtener un poco más de calor. Aun así las manos comenzaban a sudarme.

"El seguro de tu Dominator se desactivará y podrás inmovilizarlo", respondió Kougami observando los alrededores. El lugar parecía bastante tranquilo y muy lujoso.

"¿Y si eso no funciona?" insistí, aunque parecía que las preguntas me las hacía más a mí misma que a él. Kougami se detuvo en seco y cruzó una fugaz mirada con la chica de la coleta. "Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso, no tienes qué involucrarte si no estás lista", sentenció y siguió caminando. Sus espaldas comenzaron a alejarse y volví a acelerar el paso.

"Kougami, es mejor que vengan acá", se escuchó la voz de Kagari en el dispositivo del pelinegro y sin más, entramos al edificio

Llegamos hasta el octavo piso, el corredor permanecía silencioso y aparentemente vacío a pesar del alboroto que ocurría afuera. Dentro no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido procedente de los departamentos vecinos, parecía un lugar abandonado. Siempre es así, en momentos de peligro nadie quiere resultar involucrado, nadie quiere que su hue se nuble y ser ellos quienes terminen siendo apuntados con un Dominator. Había algo en aquel lugar que me hacía sentir terriblemente abandonada y un par de recuerdos me brotaron de la memoria al recordar el día de mi detención, pero no tuve tiempo de seguir el hilo de mi propia historia porque en ese momento Kougami derribó la puerta del apartamento y todos ingresaron con prisa. Yo hice lo mismo.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y fue difícil distinguir quién era quién o dónde estaba el objetivo. Las cortinas de uno de los ventanales estaban parcialmente abiertas y las luces del exterior iluminaban a penas el recinto. Destellos rojos y azules se filtraban por los cristales.

Masaoka se apresuró a encontrar un interruptor y los candelabros del techo se encendieron al momento. El departamento era grande y muy lujoso, por lo que nos tomó un poco de tiempo descubrir que en un rincón del recibidor se encontraba un hombre apuntando con un arma hacia nosotros. A diferencia de lo que imaginé, no lucía asustado o desesperado en absoluto.

El Dominator de Kougami hizo una lectura, su coeficiente criminal era de 295 y el modo paralizador no letal se activó al instante. Detrás del hombre estaba un chiquillo, aterrado y confundido, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. El corazón me dio un vuelco al verlo; juzgando por su aspecto no podía tener más de 11 años. Solo llevaba unos pantalones viejos y sus brazos eran tan delgados que pensé podrían quebrarse al primer contacto.

"¡Largo de aquí, perros!", gritó el sujeto sin titubear, su arma apuntando directamente hacia nosotros lista para abrir fuego. Con un movimiento rápido tomó al niño del cabello y con violencia lo acercó hacia él; con su brazo lo apresó por el cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza, usándolo como escudo. "No saben con quién están tratando, sus malditas máquinas no funcionarán conmigo", bramó.

Kougami anunció que de no bajar el arma sería paralizado, pero el coeficiente criminal del hombre seguía aumentando y estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Una risa macabra brotó de su garganta y en su rostro no había rastro de remordimiento. Era como si estuviese disfrutando el sufrimiento que provocaba a su víctima, sus ojos despedían odio y burla mientras nos apuntaba con su arma y se regocijaba al ver el desespero en la cara de todos. El chiquillo se retorcía tratando de liberarse del sofoco de su brazo.

"Kougami, acaba de una vez con este maldito", gritó Kagari con frustración, pero Kougami permaneció impávido. Luego, la mujer de cabello negro apuntó al chico con su Dominator para comprobar que su coeficiente criminal no era lo suficientemente alto para ser considerado una amenaza.

"Están demasiado cerca, podría paralizarlo a él también", dijo Kougami. "Juzgando por su aspecto no puedo asegurar que sobreviva al impacto". En ese momento pude notar que aunque su voz sonaba tranquila, su rostro lucía mortificado. Kougami estaba luchando contra sí mismo en ese momento y fue entonces que comprendí que no era un Ejecutor común.

El hombre volvió soltar una carcajada enloquecida y lo que sucedió después ocurrió tan rápido que me costó unos segundos entenderlo. El sonido seco de un disparo rompió el silencio de la habitación y solo pude sentir cuando alguien me tiró del brazo hasta llevarme al suelo. Luego algo horroroso sucedió frente a mis ojos, el cuerpo de aquel hombre que recordaría para siempre, se redujo a pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

El olor a sangre me impregnó la nariz y los oídos me zumbaron como si tuviese una polilla dentro, aleteando con furia.

"¡Alto, espera!", escuché a Kougami gritar, mientras salía disparado hacia la habitación contigua.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó la chica de la coleta y asentí sin poder decir nada. Su tranquilidad me perturbó a montones, como si no hubiese visto explotar el cuerpo de un hombre momentos antes.

Kagari y Masaoka siguieron el rumbo de Kougami; el chico ya no estaba en la habitación ni tampoco el arma del hombre.

"Baja el arma, estás a salvo, vamos a ayudarte", escuché decir a Kougami con calma forzada, mientras daba un paso hacia el balcón de la habitación, el cual no tenía muros para proteger a nadie de caer. Aun así, todos seguían apuntando con sus Dominator al chico. Sibyl hizo una lectura y su coeficiente criminal todavía no era suficiente para paralizarlo, pero estaba apuntando hacia nosotros y nadie se atrevía a bajar la guardia.

La expresión de terror en la cara de aquel niño es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Hilos cristalinos surcaban sus mejillas oscuras, mientras murmuraba algo para sí. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo y seguía avanzando hacia la orilla del balcón cristalizado dando la espalda a la ciudad. Las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas se entremezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, formando un paisaje desolador.

"¡Deténganlo!", urgió el Inspector Ginoza que junto a Tsunemori había llegado al lugar corriendo a toda prisa, pero con su presencia solo lograron aumentar el nivel de estrés del chico. Su hue se nublaba más y más conforme los minutos pasaban.

Kougami activó el sistema de traducción automática y volvió a pedirle que bajara el arma, pero el chico lucía demasiado aterrado y confundido como para entender lo que decía el Ejecutor.

"Lo estás asustando, se siente amenazado, deja de apuntarle con esa cosa", grité con desespero, pero nadie me escuchó. "Calma, você ficará bem. Queremos ajudá-lo" dije, haciendo lo primero que mi instinto me indicó, olvidando todos los protocolos que con tanto ahínco me había repetido el inspector Ginoza al inicio de la operación.

Arrojé mi Dominator a un lado, sin detenerme a pensar que podría perder la vida gracias a ese arrebato. Realmente no importaba, años de experiencia me habían enseñado que el miedo solo deja arrepentimientos.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Toma tu Dominator y retrocede Nagano", escuché gritar a Ginoza, pero esta vez su voz no despedía enfado sino nerviosismo, luego me acerqué un poco más hacia el niño.

"Fale comigo, eu vou ajudá-lo, mas primeiro você deve abaixar sua arma", le dije y avancé un poco más, solo faltaba poco, solo tenía que llamar su atención y podría atraparlo para evitar que saltara y acabara con su vida, o con la mía; estábamos al filo de una situación que solo podía terminar de dos maneras y tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ni en mis sueños más horribles podría haber imaginado lo que aquel pobre chico había sufrido toda su vida, quizá saltar de ese rascacielos era la mejor decisión, quizá dejar que el Dominator de Kougami o de Ginoza terminara con su miseria en ese momento era la mejor opción, quizá yo debía dispararle y terminar con todo ese alboroto, pero no lo iba a hacer, porque mi egoísmo lo iba a impedir a toda costa, aunque sacrificara con ello mi única oportunidad de librarme de Sybil algún día.

"Nagano-San, por favor detente", suplicó la inspectora Tsunemori y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que también estaba siendo apuntada con un Dominator. En ese momento lo entendí todo, los Ejecutores solo éramos perros de reserva. Si caía uno, otro llegaba, pero bajo ninguna circunstancias la desobediencia era permitida. De todas formas, sabía que el seguro no se desactivaría conmigo, jamás lo había hecho.

Di un último paso y logré tomar al chico por el brazo pero era demasiado tarde, porque antes de poder hacer nada más el viento frio de la noche me rozó la cara; estábamos cayendo, y lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ese niño indefenso, tan frágil que pensé se rompería entre mis brazos.

Las luces opacas de la habitación me lastimaron los ojos cuando los abrí con dificultad. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese nadado durante tres días. Quise mover mis brazos pero me fue imposible.

"Por fin despertaste", dijo alguien y como pude giré un poco la cabeza. Era la doctora Karanomori. "Vaya, estás viva de milagro ¿cómo te sientes?", me preguntó con su sonrisa amable.

"¿Cómo está él?", alcancé a decir; mi voz apenas y pudo brotar de mi garganta. Sentía como si no la hubiera usado en años.

"Él está bien", respondió Shion. "Pero al igual que tú, está vivo de milagro. ¿Exactamente qué pensabas al saltar desde esa altura? fue una suerte que el equipo de rescate estaba preparado. Te dije que no te metieras en problemas" me reprendió, esta vez con un tono más serio.

Con alivio sonreí al saber que él estaba bien y cerré los ojos al no soportar el cansancio que me aplastaba el cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?", pregunté con un murmullo, sentía la boca seca. Shion me regresó una mirada preocupada. "No lo sé, esperemos que la suerte esté de tu lado" añadió.

"La suerte no existe", dije simplemente y sin poder evitarlo volví a caer en un sueño profundo.

Mi relación con Ginoza no mejoró después de lo ocurrido en la operación. Creo que jamás en mi vida había recibido una reprimenda como la que el inspector me dio en cuanto estuve recuperada y regresé al cuartel. Mientras me gritaba sin control pensé que caería fulminado de un ataque al corazón. Si antes sentía aversión hacia mí, en ese momento me convencí de que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si piensas que las cosas se harán como tú lo decidas, estás muy equivocada", me dijo encolerizado, con los brazos entrecruzados y el ceño fruncido. "Estás suspendida hasta que decida si estás realmente capacitada para ser un Ejecutor", sentenció. Tsunemori me lanzó una mirada grave detrás de Ginoza sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo. "Si tienes las agallas para desobedecer órdenes de tus superiores entonces debes entender que tus privilegios pueden ser revocados", prosiguió Ginoza. "No te creas tan especial, eres un Ejecutor y los ejecutores no tienen libertad para decidir qué..."

"El 14% de los delitos sin resolver en Japón están ligados a las élites corporativas", le dije sin perder la calma. Ginoza se calló en seco, cambiando su expresión de enfado por una de completa confusión. El hombre no podía creer que después de todo lo que recién había dicho, tuviera yo las agallas para contradecirlo. "Si el tráfico de humanos aún existe en este país entonces Sibyl debería saberlo. Son el ejemplo de una nación perfecta, regida por un sistema de seguridad perfecto ¿o no? Qué diría la prensa internacional si se enterase de este incidente".

"Aun así..."

"Hemos logrado capturar un testigo valioso que podría conducirnos al centro de una mafia que ni a pesar de toda la tecnología que poseen, han podido destruir", proseguí con firmeza. "Si mis métodos han sido poco ortodoxos o han puesto en peligro al resto del equipo, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas".

Ginoza me observó unos segundos con el rostro hirviéndole todavía en cólera, pero no dijo nada.

"Actuaste sin prudencia y pusiste en riesgo la vida de la víctima", dijo alguien detrás de mí. Era de nuevo aquel chico con cabello alborotado, Kougami. "Si pretendes proteger a un testigo no deberías tratar de matarlo primero".

Me sonreí un poco, era una verdadera ironía que precisamente él dijera algo así. De no haber sido por mí aquel chico habría muerto de todas formas gracias a él.

"Nada estaba funcionando y de no haber intervenido el chico habría saltado de todas formas" le respondí, esta vez elevando la voz. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "Amenazar a una víctima que ha sufrido trauma con un arma solo aumenta sus niveles de estrés, lo estabas orillando a rebasar sus propios límites". Kougami me regresó una mirada altiva, mientras un cigarrillo se consumía entre sus labios.

"Si tu soberbia es más grande que tu deber, has ganado por las razones equivocadas", sentenció Ginoza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina. "Estás suspendida hasta que se te indique lo contrario. Espero un reporte en mi escritorio hoy mismo".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 "Nagano Dean"

El día que nací, una tormenta azotó en el pueblo de mi madre. Los arboles se arrancaron desde la raíz y los cristales en los ventanales temblaron con la furia del viento; las calles rocosas quedaron inundadas, los tejados de las casas fueron arrancados sin piedad, gente nació ese día y otros tantos murieron, y por un momento el caos recordó que para el mundo no somos nada, que la vida así como la muerte, bailan juntas la danza del destino.

Dicen que el día de tu nacimiento es el augurio para toda una vida y así debió ser, porque desde esa tormenta mi vida también fue una tormenta. Una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, entre la cordura y la demencia, entre lo hermoso y lo terrible.

"¿Vas a comer eso, Nagano?" dijo Kagari tomando el último bocadillo en el centro de la mesa, haciéndome despertar de mi ensimismamiento.

"Adelante" dije, mientras le daba el último sorbo a mi copa de vino. Masaoka sonrió y aproximó la botella hacia mi, pero rechacé la oferta al sentir el calor del alcohol en las mejillas. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había bebido, por lo que mi cuerpo estaba menos tolerante de lo habitual. Me sentía relajada después de un buen trago y una buena comida, así que simplemente me quedé hundida en el sofá, con la vista clavada en las luces coloridas de los juegos de arcade que Kagari tenía en su apartamento. Había llegado ahí luego de una inesperada invitación a cenar; aunque al principio me mostré dudosa de aceptarla, no pude resistirme ante la insistencia del pelirrojo y la amabilidad del viejo Masaoka.

Aún así, las habilidades sociales no eran mi fuerte, por lo que no sabía si estaba dando una buena impresión o no.

"Entonces dime, cómo alguien como tú, terminó en un lugar como este" inquirió Kagari yendo directo al punto, ya desinhibido por el alcohol. Su cara estaba roja y el color llamativo de su cabello le daba un aspecto gracioso.

"¡Kagari!" lo reprendió Masaoka, y tambaleándose un poco llegó hasta la barra de la cocina de donde tomó otra botella. El viejo Ejecutor me hacía sentir algo de ternura y a pesar del descaro de Kagari, debía admitir que me sentía cómoda con ellos, así que decidí seguirles el juego. "No tienes que hablar con un viejo como yo ni con un chico malévolo como este" agregó Masaoka regresando de nuevo a la mesa, mientras intentaba sacar el corcho de la botella nueva con un poco de dificultad; su mano metálica resplandeció bajo la luz de las lámparas.

"¡Vamos! Solo es una plática amigable entre camaradas, una forma de darle la bienvenida al equipo, por decirlo así" replicó el chico arrastrando las palabras y sin pena tomó la botella de las manos de Masaoka y se sirvió otra copa. "Es tu culpa que esté aburrida, Pops, siempre quieres escuchar música anticuada".

Una risita se me escapó de los labios al ver la cara avergonzada del viejo Ejecutor al otro lado de la mesa y sin pensarlo esta vez acepté otro trago.

"Está bien, me gusta Schubert" dije para tranquilizarlo, luego añadí "A decir verdad, no hay mucho que contar. Supongo que estamos aquí bajo circunstancias similares...".

"Pero no por las mismas razones" interrumpió Kagari, ya sin gracia en su voz, con la cabeza reclinada en el sofá y los brazos extendidos a su antojo.

"No" dije simplemente y di otro sorbo a mi copa. "Pero eso no importa, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo", añadí.

Ambos Ejecutores intercambiaron una mirada seria que a penas duró un momento, pero pude deducir lo que estaban pensando. En ese punto ya no sabía si aquella reunión tenía otro propósito que no fuera el de darme una simple "bienvenida", pero mantuve la calma y cambié el tema.

"Llegué a Japón hace dos años, intrigada por las tantas maravillas que se dicen de Sibyl al otro lado del océano. Supongo que ese fue el inicio de todo", dije.

"Posees licencia para ejercer periodismo ¿cierto?" preguntó Masaoka con su amabilidad de siempre.

"Sí, o por lo menos lo hacía. Mis títulos han sido revocados" dije mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi abrigo. "Espero recuperarlos un día, ser periodista el único que sé hacer".

"Aún así, es gracias a eso que estás aquí. He escuchado que en otros países aún se usa como medio para hacer denuncias" dijo Kagari, con la vista clavada en el techo. "Aquí solo se requiere una lectura de Sibyl para detectar cualquier acto o intención maliciosa, el resto depende del Departamento de Seguridad, en pocas palabras, el periodismo es una práctica obsoleta en este país, ya que nadie está interesado en saber cosas que puedan nublar su Psycho Pass, ni es necesario recurrir a juicios ni discusiones para determinar lo que está bien o mal".

Me sonreí un poco al escuchar un punto de vista tan interesante.

"La verdad nunca será obsoleta" repliqué. "Por lo menos no para mi".

"No puedes pensar de la misma manera aquí, señorita" dijo Masaoka con voz grave, por un momento su rostro sonriente zurcado de arrugas se tornó serio e imponente. "No importa qué consideres correcto o incorrecto, si Sibyl cree que tus acciones pueden causar un desajuste en el balance de las cosas, hará lo necesario para detenerte, incluso si no has hecho nada".

"Criminales en potencia, en PO-TEN-CIA" dijo Kagari alzando innecesariamente la voz, luego se inclinó hacia mi quedando demasiado cerca, tanto que pude oler el alcohol saliendo de su aliento. "Hay otra cosa que no entiendo" dijo, "¿qué rayos pasa con tu nombre?".

Kagari me regaló una mirada adormilada con esos ojos marrones que recordaría por el resto de mi vida y sin poder evitarlo o quizá por el efecto del alcohol, los tres rompimos en carcajadas.

"Mi madre, ella...pensó que su primer hijo sería un varón y prometió a mi abuelo que llevaría su nombre, Dean" relaté con lágrimas de risa en los ojos. "Tremenda sorpresa debió llevarse al ver que no era lo esperaba. Aún así, decidió cumplir su promesa".

"Lamento que estés lejos de casa" dijo Masaoka, con una extraña melancolía emanando de él, el sopor de la noche nos envolvía con suavidad.

"Ella, ha pasado por mucho. Creo que su vida ha sido un arrepentimiento constante, incluso ahora estoy segura de que se culpa a sí misma por mi situación. A veces los padres cargan con los pecados de los hijos y los hacen suyos".

"Y lo mismo ocurre en sentido inverso" sentenció el otro. Luego se puso de pie y estiró los brazos para desentumirse. "No importa la historia que tu madre lleve detrás, ni la historia que tú lleves detrás, al final lo único que realmente importa son aquellos a quienes haces llamar familia".

En ese momento, las palabras de Tomomi Masaoka me parecieron un enigma, y sería hasta mucho después que llegaría a comprenderlas. La sabiduría y la amabilidad de ese hombre que lo había perdido todo, se quedarían conmigo incluso después de su muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 "La Apuesta"

Si algo debía reconocer al Ministerio de Seguridad Pública e Investigación Criminal era la comodidad de sus instalaciones. Aunque a los Ejecutores no se nos permitía salir del edificio a menos que contáramos con autorización o compañía de un inspector, dentro, las cosas no eran tan malas una vez que te enfocabas en los detalles positivos. Después de todo, comparado con las deprimentes celdas de prisión o del sanatorio, aquello era prácticamente un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Un mes después de mi primera - y desastrosa - intervención en la operación de rescate de aquel niño inmigrante (la cual terminó en una no muy agradable reprimenda de parte de Ginoza y en dos semana de aislamiento) se decidió que se me permitiría reincorporarme a las actividades de la Unidad 1, no sin prometer antes que cumpliría, sin excepción, las órdenes de mis superiores. Convencer a Ginoza de ello, sin embargo, no fue sencillo y para lograrlo la inspectora Tsunemori tuvo que firmar un acuerdo de responsabilidad y tutela para responder por mis acciones en caso de que volviera a cometer otra imprudencia. Aunque no había razón para que la chica abogara por mí, lo hizo bajo la creencia ciega de que – contrario a lo que todos creían – alguien como yo todavía tenía una oportunidad de llevar una vida "normal" y "digna" incluso sirviendo como Ejecutor. Tsunemori poseía una convicción en las personas que me resultaba difícil de entender, pero aun y cuando Ginoza cuestionó su inteligencia ella decidió confiar en mí.

Así fue como se decidió que tres días a la semana compartiría turno con Kagari y Masaoka y tres lo haría con Kougami y Yayoi. Ya que las unidades de investigación solo podían incluir a cuatro Ejecutores, mi incorporación a la Unidad 1 se clasificó como provisional hasta la liberación de una vacante en otra unidad, mientras tanto, mi deber no iba más allá de seguir órdenes y mantenerme alejada de cualquier problema, repitiendo la rutina infernal del día a día, hasta el infinito o hasta la locura, que en todo caso era lo mismo.

Aunque la vida como Ejecutor se me antojaba repetitiva y exhaustiva no podía negar que era la mejor opción – por no decir la única - con la que contaba en ese momento y con una resignación agridulce y con el transcurrir de los meses, me fui acostumbrando a sentirme colega y extraña entre aquellos extranjeros que me veían con desconfianza, unos, y con inesperada familiaridad, otros. Y así el tiempo empezó a escurrirse como la arena que resbala en el reloj, lento y rápido al mismo tiempo.

Los domingos por ejemplo, si nada fuera de lo común sucedía, los dedicaba a mis propios asuntos, tratando de disfrutar de las pocas y muy controladas "libertades" que se nos concedían como Ejecutores, manteniéndome apartada y fuera de problemas en cuanto me fuera posible, pero a veces aunque lo intentara con toda mi voluntad, fracasaba sin remedio y terminaba en situaciones poco placenteras para mi y para los otros, como el día en que los drones de seguridad me pillaron fumando en una de las salas de usos múltiples "smoke- free" y enviaron un reporte directo a Ginoza cuando me rehusé a seguir sus instrucciones y les dediqué algunas palabras poco elocuentes a cambio. Recuerdo que esa misma tarde tuve que escuchar una encantadora letanía acerca de cómo mi "futuro pendía de un hilo", o de mi "soberbia" y otros términos a los que dejé de prestar atención después de escasos diez minutos de lección. Al inspector no le hacía ni pizca de gracia aquella clase de incidentes, no porque se tratara de una falla grave (venga, vivíamos entre personas con pocos límites) sino porque odiaba que su nombre se relacionara con nada que no fuera honorable o perfecto; Ginoza, que tenía mi misma edad parecía envejecer a una velocidad acelerada en comparación a los propios Ejecutores que trabajan para él, esto debido a la rigidez de sus propias reglas y dilemas.

De mil formas aquel hombre malhumorado y hermético no era menos víctima del sistema que el resto de nosotros, sistema que decía defender y aceptar con total seguridad, aunque cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que otro caso se nos asignaba, cada vez que otra persona amenazaba con romper el status quo, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, cansancio y duda.

Al final de aquel incidente tuve que cubrir turnos completos durante un mes, noche y día, sin quejarme.

Mi falta de interés por incorporarme de lleno al equipo de trabajo o siquiera molestarme en hacer las cosas bien irritaba de manera especial al inspector Ginoza, pero creo que la razón por la que de verdad era yo motivo de su evidente desagrado era que, aunque deseaba con toda mi alma ser liberada de mi encarcelamiento, no demostré ni una sola vez, alguna clase de servilismo que insinuara respeto alguno por el Ministerio de Seguridad, ni por sus reglas, ni por él. Ahora que analizo la naturaleza de nuestras fricciones debo reconocer que mi actitud quizá no fue la más correcta dígase menos la más madura, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, estaba asustada y enfadada, viviendo en la incertidumbre de la libertad y la condena. Nadie pierde su libertad y se resigna a ello como si no fuera la gran cosa.

En otra ocasión fui suspendida y enviada a confinamiento porque en un arranque de cólera dañé un dron de patrullaje que quiso detenerme por estar en una zona restringida y sin supervisión; cómo odiaba aquellas máquinas. Aquel día, recuerdo, había despertado con un humor terrible y desquité toda mi rabia con lo primero que se me puso enfrente, que fue la pobre máquina que sin anuncio cayó de bruces al recibir el impacto de una patada encolerizada.

El causante de tan desafortunada reacción había sido Jacques, mi viejo amigo de la Universidad, a quien había recurrido para solicitar intervención diplomática y quien momentos antes de mi pequeña riña con el dron de seguridad, me había informado que mi petición de amnistía había sido rechazada por segunda ocasión. Jaques que era Ministro Internacional de Derechos Humano en el Bloque Europeo, se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme a llegar a un acuerdo con el gobierno japonés para realizar mi extradición a Francia, país del cual gozaba nacionalidad por nacimiento, pero ni siquiera él que contaba con alta influencia y reputación intachable, había podido ayudarme hasta ese momento.

Para empeorar las cosas, a Ginoza no le agradó que le explicara que era mejor patear un dron que patearlo a él y con las gafas temblando por la rabia no se contuvo al momento de gritarme frente a medio mundo en la cafetería, como si se tratase de un profesor viejo y cascarrabias reprendiendo a una adolescente mal portada. Para entonces ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus maneras, así que no dije nada más y regresé a mis labores sin pena ni gloria a la mañana siguiente.

" _ **Oye, Nagano. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a este informe?"**_ , me pidió Kagari con su típica sonrisa burlona cuando entré en la oficina para cubrir el turno de día; sabía que no tardaría en preguntar detalles de lo sucedido. Luego me miró con sorpresa reclinándose peligrosamente en su silla. _**"Pero, ¿qué te has hecho?".**_

Me senté frente al escritorio y encendí el ordenador. Mi cara ojerosa se reflejó en la pantalla negra que me dio la bienvenida con caracteres neones. Por inercia o quizá por nerviosismo, me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me peiné el cabello con los dedos. La noche anterior había recurrido a Yayoi en medio de una crisis estética para que me ayudara con un nuevo corte de cabello. Ella, que a pesar de su fría actitud era una fanática de los productos para chicas, aceptó sin mayor problema; también se las ingenió para conseguir tintura de cabello. Después de una hora o algo, había logrado dar un cambio total a mi apariencia lo cual me pareció renovador y emocionante, ya que desde siempre había llevado el mismo estilo (una cabellera marrón y alborotada que siempre recogía en un moño). Así que aparecí aquella mañana con un corte por encima de los hombros acomodado torpemente detrás de las orejas, teñido de "Dark Red Apple", un color que de acuerdo a las palabras de Shion "resaltaba el tono verdoso de mis ojos".

" _ **¿Te gusta?"**_ , pregunté sin prestar mucha atención al asunto y Kagari se cruzó de brazos, me observó un momento, inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y por último me hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar que acompañó con un guiño atrevido.

" _ **Te llegó esto"**_ , interrumpió Yayoi extendiéndome una caja con el holograma del Ministerio de Seguridad Pública en la parte de arriba, lo cual indicaba que había sido previamente revisado y clasificado como 'no peligroso'. Le agradecí intentando adivinar qué podría ser y lo dejé sobre el escritorio para revisarlo después. El penetrante olor a tabaco emergiendo desde una esquina y el rastro de un hilo blanco y vaporoso me indicó que Kougami estaba en la oficina, aunque hasta el momento no había dicho nada, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Kougami raramente hablaba de algo que no fuera el trabajo, pero cuando lo hacía fuera de esa excepción, lo hacía para lanzar comentarios que despertaran en mí algún tipo de reacción, no sé si para molestarme o divertirse, pero casi siempre funcionaba. Discerníamos en nuestra forma de ver las cosas, ya sea que habláramos de una situación común como el acomodo de nuestros horarios de servicio, la implementación de inteligencia artificial en los ejércitos del Bloque de Atlántico Norte o las posturas de Voltaire contra las de Rousseau.

Las discusiones podían tornarse tan acaloradas que la inspectora Tsunemori tenía que intervenir para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Otras veces, cuando corríamos con menos suerte, era Ginoza quien nos frenaba de tajo con un regaño fulminante y entonces debíamos aguantar su mal humor durante el resto del día, el cual se reflejaba en más gritos y papeleo de lo normal.

Su objetivo, creo, no era otra cosa sino ponerme a prueba en cada oportunidad que se le presentara y yo, que carecía de templanza y paciencia, fallaba en cada ocasión ante sus provocaciones. Con él mi orgullo siempre pendía de un delgado e inestable hilo, porque sentía que todos los días tenía que demostrar que a pesar de ser etiquetada como una "criminal" seguía siendo una persona entera y capaz. Creo que era una especie de iniciación, una forma de doblegarme completamente y obligarme a aceptar mi situación; sin embargo, hasta aquel día no lo había logrado.

Puedo decir que lo que más me molestaba de él era aquella expresión escéptica y poco impresionada que ponía cada vez que me atrevía a contradecirlo a él o a cualquier otro, cuando aseguraba con ciega convicción que estaba a punto de largarme de ahí o cuando iba más allá y vociferaba sin pena ni miedo lo mucho que desaprobaba el sistema Sybill.

Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, lo consideraba un buen sujeto, un Ejecutor notable y un brillante conversador, inteligente y perspicaz. Siempre creí que si hubiésemos vivido en otro tiempo y en otro lugar lejos de la mirada constante de Sybil y de las normas del Ministerio de Seguridad Pública, hubiésemos llegado a ser buenos amigos.

" _ **Nagano, ¿tienes uno?"**_ , preguntó de repente. Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento. Estaba parado detrás de mí con su rostro estoico de siempre y un cigarrillo humeando en los labios. La corbata y el cabello hechos un desastre, indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Lo miré con poca gracia y me giré de nuevo hacia el monitor.

" _ **Lo siento, me he quedado sin nada"**_ , mentí. Luego me troné los huesos tensionados del cuello tratando de enfocarme en lo mío; el reporte de Kagari apareció en la pantalla y pude ver gracias a un reflejo rápido que sus ojos todavía estaban clavados en mi nuca. Se acercó más y como si fuera un perro olfateó ruidosamente cerca de mi oreja, exagerando el acto solo para incomodarme. Me sobresalté al sentir mi espacio vital siendo invadido.

"¡Ey!", le reclamé.

"El egoísmo es malo, ¿sabes?", me acusó entre sonriendo y tono serio, y pasó la colilla de su boca al cenicero en mi escritorio.

Solté un suspiro en señal de derrota y acto seguido saqué de la campera verde olivo un paquete abierto de Gauloises.

" _ **¿Entonces en este país también se considera un crimen no compartir los cigarrillos?"**_ , le espeté con sarcasmo y tomé uno antes de pasarle el paquete entero. Kougami lució bastante complacido con su victoria. _**"¿También soy una mala persona por esto?".**_

" _ **Bueno, no eres una persona tan terrible. Si no fuera por tu pésimo temperamento serías bastante aceptable, creo"**_ , contribuyó Kagari sumergiendo medio brazo en un frasco de dulces como si aquello hubiese sido un cumplido.

" _ **Gracias",**_ respondí sin remedio y el pelirrojo me sonrió burlonamente porque sabía que de cierta forma estaba en lo correcto. _**"Quédatelos, tengo más en mi habitación"**_ , dije a Kougami con voz derrotada; su mirada azul y profunda soltó un destello debajo de los mechones de cabello negro que le caían en la frente.

" _ **¿Qué, qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo más?"**_ , pregunté con desespero ante su insistencia silenciosa. No dijo nada, pero de nuevo pude sentir en su mirada el despertar de una sospecha inquietante. Luego tomó su abrigo, se despidió de todos y salió de la oficina; Yayoi hizo lo mismo minutos después anunciando el cumplimiento de su turno.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a primera hora. Me duché con prisa y me arreglé entre nerviosismo y entusiasmo para mi audiencia con Jacques, que ocurriría a eso de las once de la mañana. Era domingo. Como norma casi inquebrantable preparaba mis propios alimentos en la cocina de mi habitación, pero aquella mañana la inquietud me llevó hasta el comedor de la cafetería donde sin hablar con nadie me senté en un rincón discreto a desayunar café y pan tostado con mantequilla. A pesar del alimento recién ingerido sentía el estómago hecho un nudo y mis manos sudorosas anunciaban el incipiente miedo creciendo dentro de mí. Traté de ignorarlo e imaginé que si todo salía bien aquella será mi última vez en el comedor, en el Ministerio y en el país. Estaba lista para irme de ahí y nunca regresar; sin duda había tenido tiempo y experiencia suficientes con el sistema Sybil y no quería repetirlo.

Aun así me resultaba extraño pensar en cómo solo unos meses habían bastado para domesticarme, básicamente, como un preso, un soldado o un perro. Sabía que ahí no era libre, pero me hacían sentir como si lo fuera, para que al salir a la calle a jugarme la vida por aquellas personas felizmente enajenadas, sintiera dentro de mí como si estuviera haciendo algo heroico y para que olvidara, aunque sea por un momento, que no era una carnada humana.

Después del desayuno caminé un rato sin rumbo entre pasillos solitarios y tranquilos, que eran mis preferidos para deambular y meditar. Todavía faltaba una hora para mi audiencia con Jaques, así que me refugié en la terraza de una de las tantas áreas de acondicionamiento físico del edificio. Aquel era mi lugar favorito para "ocultarme", porque nadie nunca iba ahí y la vista de la ciudad era preciosa y lejana, como una pintura hiperrealista. Me quedé ahí mucho rato, hasta que el reloj anunció un cuarto para la hora y con sobresalto me di cuenta que iba a llegar tarde.

La sonrisa perfecta de Jacques Le Blanc me recibió cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió con un roce metálico y de un salto llegué hasta él donde lo abracé con fraternal y genuina alegría.

Aquel día como el resto de todos sus días, iba impecable y con una amabilidad natural que utilizó para halagarme de pies a cabeza. Jacques era un hombre joven que había nacido con el privilegio de un buen apellido, una herencia suntuosa y una cabellera rubia que peinaba hacia a un lado con perfecta simetría. Era un clásico francés que siempre vestía de negro para resaltar el color claro de sus ojos y para disimular una sobresaliente inteligencia que prefería ocultar bajo su engañoso encanto.

Eran nuestros intelectos, más que nuestras costumbres, lo que nos había permitido consolidar una amistad durante tantos años y bajo circunstancias, que como aquella misma, no eran siempre las más placenteras. Nos debíamos algunos favores pero estaba segura que si en alguien podía confiar era en él. Si alguien podía salvarme, era él, o eso me había empeñado en creer hasta ese día.

Tomamos asiento, yo en una silla y él en el sofá al otro lado de la mesa de patas torneadas que reposaba entre nosotros. Se desabotonó el abrigo para poder moverse con mayor libertad y procedió a servir el té con dedicación y elegancia.

" _ **Permíteme hacer hincapié en lo hermosa que luces el día de hoy"**_ , dijo con su habitual y exagerada elocuencia y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicó que se refería a mi cabello. _**"Creo que es la primera vez que te veo usando un color que no sea el natural"**_ agregó, como haciendo memoria. _**"Resalta el color de tus ojos, bien por ti"**_.

" _ **Jacques"**_ , lo interrumpí aceptando la taza de porcelana con florecitas rosas y azules que me ofrecía con mano firme; la suavidad de mi voz pudo haber sorprendido a cualquiera de los que ahí me conocían. Fácilmente pude percibir que se sentía inquieto y ya que eso no era una reacción normal en él, fue razón suficiente para que yo también me sintiera inquieta. _**"¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has llegado a algún acuerdo con la embajada?"**_.

Jacques pretendió no escucharme y comenzó a quejarse de la falta de azúcar en la mesa, la terrible iluminación de la habitación y del hecho de que "le parecía inaceptable y una falta gravísima a los códigos diplomáticos" que nuestra conversación no pudiera ser privada como él había solicitado. Y no era mentira, al otro lado, Tsunemori y Kougami presenciaban la escena como si se tratase de una obra de teatro. Por reglamento del Ministerio de Seguridad un Ejecutor que recibía visitas del exterior debía permanecer bajo custodia, especialmente si el visitante era un extranjero, como era el caso. Había micrófonos y cámaras por todo el lugar y en realidad aquella habitación estaba ambientada con un programa de hologramas para que luciera como una antigua sala de estar, porque a Jacques la "exagerada modernidad" de los japoneses no le agradaba mucho y prefería "el clásico estilo francés".

" _ **Ah, casi lo olvido"**_ , dijo de pronto _ **. "Tengo un presente para ti"**_. Y con un movimiento airado de la mano hizo señas al dron de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada. _**"Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi"**_ , lo apuró elevando la voz. Lentamente cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo ahogada en un profundo suspiro; comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El dron se acercó flotando con suavidad y anunció que requería una identificación para proceder con cualquier orden. Jacques volvió a maldecir en francés, luego se presentó en japonés y por último se dirigió a mí en inglés, presumiendo su alta habilidad en el dominio de idiomas; hablaba más de diez.

La parte superior del robot inteligente se abrió con un movimiento mecanizado y de su interior emergió una caja de tamaño más o menos grande. Jacques la tomó con cuidado, yo lo observé sin decir nada, luego la depositó en el centro de la mesa y con un suave gesto me indicó que podía abrirla.

" _ **La Apuesta"**_ , dije. Sacando de la caja un librillo de pasta dura color verde olivo y letras doradas que rezaban el mencionado título en la tapa delantera y en lomo, con letras más pequeñas.

" _ **Tu relato favorito de Chéjov"**_ , completó Jacques con entusiasmo como si la ocasión fuera mi cumpleaños y no el momento más crítico de mi vida. _**"Es una edición especial impresa hace 100 años y mira, está en su idioma original. Como estarás pensando no fue fácil conseguirla, pero es para ti, así que lo vale"**_ , añadió con orgullo, yo en cambio no pude sonreí cuando lo miré a los ojos.

" _ **No podrán extraditarme, ¿cierto?"**_ , dije con voz ahogada. A Jacques se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa y la pena oscureció su rostro como una sombra.

" _ **No"**_ , dijo finalmente y aquel monosílabo al que tanto miedo le tenía me aplastó los pulmones como un mazo, me zumbó en la cabeza y de pronto, la habitación me pareció demasiado pequeña y asfixiante, como si fuera una jaula y yo un animal salvaje recién capturado. Salté de la silla y con manos temblorosas de rabia y miedo me llevé un cigarrillo a la boca. Me sentí como en mi primera conversación con Tsunemori. Rabia y miedo, eso era lo único que fui capaz de sentir.

" _ **Hice todo lo que pude, Dean. Lo juro"**_ , se disculpó Jaques aún sin sonrisa. Su tono apagado parecía no pertenecer a la misma persona que momentos antes se había quejado de la falta de azúcar para el té. _**"Tu caso va más allá de un simple malentendido diplomático"**_ , prosiguió, ya no hablando como un amigo sino como un interventor internacional y fue en ese preciso momento en el que comprendí todo. Jaques, antes que ser mi amigo, era por supuesto, un político y yo había entrado a la boca del lobo estúpida y voluntariamente para servir de ejemplo para aquellos que se oponían a la expansión del sistema Sybil en el Bloque del Atlántico Norte.

" _ **Violaste leyes japonesas de confidencialidad y el registro de tus mails indica que tus últimos reportes enviados a Norteamérica son una amenaza para la credibilidad y prestigio del sistema Sybil. Incluso se te puede acusar de provocación, insurrección y terrorismo, todo lo que este sistema está diseñado para destruir".**_

" _ **Mi trabajo solo es determinar si el Sistema Sybil es conveniente para su implementación en nuestro país, no pretendo destruir nada. ¿Se han molestado solo porque no estoy de acuerdo con ellos en absolutamente todo?".**_

" _ **No quieren comprometer los lazos diplomáticos y una influencia negativa significaría…"**_

" _ **¿Una influencia negativa? ¡Ellos me enviaron aquí para evaluar y analizar...".**_

" _ **Tus aportaciones han sido brillantes, pero una vez que tu hue comenzó a oscurecerse tu credibilidad disminuyó y…".**_

" _ **¿Oscurecerse?, por supuesto que sí. He visto lo que hace la aplicación de un sistema de control absoluto; estas personas viven en una simulación de sus propias vidas, controlados desde lo que comen hasta lo que piensan, no queremos eso allá…".**_

" _ **¿Allá? Dean ¿De verdad crees que los estragos de la guerra se borran con buenas intenciones y filosofías obsoletas? Sybil es la única forma de restauración para el Atlántico Norte. ¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar?"**_

" _ **Porque aún creo que podemos ser libres…"**_

" _ **No existe la libertad absoluta, Dean. Solo la idea de libertad absoluta. La auténtica libertad se convierte en guerra , en multitudes que mueren de hambre, en legiones de idiotas que responden a la violencia de su propia naturaleza, impulsiva y estúpida. Las sociedades no pueden avanzar a menos que haya un control superior que las regule".**_

Jacques me lanzó todo aquello como si estuviera leyendo las ofertas del supermercado. Toda mi vida, todo en lo que creía, todo para lo que había trabajado hasta ese momento resultaba ser nada salvo una mentira, un sueño estúpido. Todo estaba perdido. Él me daba la espalda pero de alguna forma sabía que su pena era genuina, no porque creyéramos en las mismas cosas sino porque en ese momento el único hilo que nos unía estaba a punto de romperse de manera definitiva. Lo próximo que ocurrió fue que un ardor comenzó a subirme de la boca del estómago hasta la garganta y me impulsó a descargar mi rabia contra todo, incluido él.

Arrojé el cigarrillo a medio terminar al suelo y éste soltó algunas chispas cuando lo rematé con fuerza con la punta del zapato, el dron que custodiaba la habitación encendió luces preventivas rojas y azules que llenaron la habitación como una burbuja a contraluz y me advirtió que de hacerlo de nuevo sería inmovilizada. Lo ignoré y me dirigí al vidrio templado disfrazado de espejo con marco barroco que estaba colgado en la pared. Arrojé un puñetazo encolerizado que retumbó con fuerza en el cristal, haciendo que mis nudillos se reventaran como uvas blandas; el holograma que ocultaba el cristal que daba a la cámara de observación en la habitación contigua hizo una especie de corto circuito y después se repuso con un zumbido eléctrico.

" _ **Quiero que lean mi coeficiente criminal ahora mismo"**_ , bramé con la voz enronquecida y señalando con un dedo acusatorio a mi reflejo, el cual me regresaba la imagen de un fluido viscoso y rojo escurriendo desde mi mano hasta el antebrazo; sabía que Kougami y Tsunemori me veían a través del cristal.

Jacques se apresuró a tomarme por el brazo sano para intentar tranquilizarme pero cualquier acto de resistencia que atentara con apaciguar mi furia solo resultó contraproducente. _**"Me traicionaste"**_ , les espeté con repudio, ya sin poder ocultar el desprecio que había engendrado hacia él en el preciso momento en que, como un Judas cualquiera, me había regalado mi libro favorito como señal de arrepentimiento tras haberme vendido.

El holograma finalmente se desactivo y pude verlos a través del cristal. Tsunemori pidiendo con voz angustiada que me tranquilizara y Kougami, con su expresión seca de siempre, me declaraba con su mirada que lo había sabido todo desde el primer día. Yo, que cada noche creía salir a capturar criminales en potencia, estaba siendo partícipe de mi propia captura. A partir de ese momento, no recuerdo detalles que valgan la molestia. Excepto que mi mano dolía como el mismo infierno y que comenzaba a inflamarse como un globo de helio. Que dos drones de primeros auxilios entraron y que me inmovilizaron para intentar curarme. Posiblemente intenté detenerlos, posiblemente lloré, grité y señalé. Posiblemente amenacé con palabras que hubiese deseado no haber pronunciado con tanto descuido; "acabar con ellos", "destruirlos", "destruir a Sybil". En ese momento, finalmente, pude reconocer que muy dentro de mí habitaba, después de todo, un deseo latente de destrucción y caos, quizá de muerte y de dolor; yo, que había dedicado mi vida a la tarea de procurar la elevación de la mente humana me rendía ahí, sin lamentarlo siquiera, ante mi propia locura.

" _ **Nagano-San, debes tranquilizarte o tu hue rebasará los límites"**_ , pidió Tsunemori con voz suplicante cuando irrumpió en la habitación momentos después, con su Dominator listo para ser accionado. Alarmas de prevención se activaron, más drones y Ejecutores llegaron como refuerzo pero no para detenerme sino para presenciar el momento en el que cavaba mi propia tumba. Incluso desarmada era yo para ellos la peor de las amenazas, era la peor de sus pesadillas, el ejemplo perfecto de lo que ningún hijo de Sybil quería ser, patético y nefasto, un ser humano sucumbiendo ante sus propias emociones y debilidades. Y entonces todo se detuvo, el sonido y el movimiento, hasta el aire que respiraba en aquella pequeña y atestada habitación dejó de llegar a mis pulmones. Se detuvieron los labios de Tsunemori y la expresión apresurada de Kougami que daba órdenes a quién sabe quién. Luego sentí un choque, una punzada, una especie de energía que recorría cada nervio de mi cuerpo hasta llegarme al cerebro. Todo se volvió negro.


End file.
